Heart Medicine
by Madame Joker
Summary: Tragedy, a doctor who can barely cope, an accident that can't be forgotten. Lost and alone he returns to the island where is all happened. A girl walks into his life, is she his salvation, or has that fateful day come back to doom him once more?
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Prologue**

It happened… a long time ago. Before the accident I was a successful doctor. People used to look to me to take care of them; I used to take pride in my work. It consumed my life, every hour of my time. I loved every minute of it though, being able to help people and make life better for them. Who could ask for a better role in life?

And when someone really, truly needed me, there was nothing I could do. I remembered the life fading from her eyes, the glassy stare that followed. I still smelled the blood, as if it still coated my hands. That was all in the past now. I took a swig of my cocktail, nasty things. But not even the scorching sting of alcohol could burn away the memories that still lingered in my mind.

(I know extremely short, but that's why it's an intro! This is an attempted story, whether or not I continue depends on you. Obviously a Jin pairing from harvest moon. So what do you think eh? Review :D?)


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

Oh the ocean. The deep blue sea, the briny blue, the last great frontier. Well that great blue wet puddle that people loved to romanticize so much just swallowed my last meal. I bent over the railing of the boat, which bobbed up and down, heaved back and forth, and caused me to go green in the face. Pascal, the boat Captain, whistled a cheery tune as he manned the boat wheel. Great. I'm heaving up everything inside me and he's oblivious, or just ignoring me. I walked unsteadily toward him, clinging to the railing for dear life. "Are we there yet?" I groaned out like a little kid who sat in the back seat of the car to long.

Pascal took a puff of his pipe and gestured to the North. I turned and squinted at the horizon. I could make out a sliver of brown that stood out against the vast blue of the ocean. "Land!" I exclaimed. Pascal gave a hearty laugh while smoke streamed out of his nostrils. "You don't have very good sea legs do you?" he asked. I shook my head vehemently. I could barely swim either, but I didn't tell him that. It was my own embarrassing secret. Well it's not that I couldn't learn how to swim; I just had an irrational fear of water. But on to another topic. "So Miss Hikari…" Pascal said. "Hikari is fine."

I said while trying to keep a grip on whatever remained in my stomach. "I was just wondering, what is someone so young doing going to a secluded island in the middle of nowhere?" I smiled. "I'm going to start a ranch." I said confidently. The boat gave another heave and I scrambled to the side of the boat as my stomach once again protested. "Are you now?" Well I wish you the best of luck then." Pascal said with an amused grin.

The island of Castanet. Home to many a villager whom all processed unique… qualities. The villagers and a tight knit community so word of a new arrival spread quickly. And when the news hit the ears of a particular person, he went nuts. This person's name, which I would soon find out, was Toby. Toby was an average guy, according to the villager's perspective, but not from my own. He had white hair and squinty eyes; well that's what I thought until he got up close and personal. His eyes were slanted upwards like a cat and they were literally closed.

How did he know where he was going? Despite the disturbing quality of his eyes he had a kind face and a warm, lazy smile. He helped me onto the dock as I grabbed my suitcase off the boat. "I'll see you later Pascal." I said. The grizzled seaman shook his head sadly. "I have to leave first thing tomorrow, got to bring another youngling home." I frowned sadly. After two weeks sailing with him he had become a good friend to me, I was sad to see him go. As I said my farewell and wished him a good journey Toby led me to the Mayor's office.

"It sure is nice to see a new face." The fisherman said brightly. "To be honest I'm a bit nervous about starting a ranch." I said. His eyebrows lowered over closed eyes in confusion. "Then why come at all?" he asked. "I need a new start, a place where nobody knows." I whispered the last part. "Knows what?" Toby asked. But then a severely short round man dressed in an eighteenth century styled garb bounded up to me. His cheeks were red from the exertion of his short sprint. I stared at the impossible hair of his that stood up and swirled at the end.

He reminded me of an odd ice cream cone and I briefly wondered if it would be rude to top his hair off with a cherry. "I'm Mayor Hamilton." The short man said while offering his hand. I took the meaty hand in my own and shook it. He was as round as a balloon, I wondered what would happen if I took a needle… "Would you like to see your house and get settled in?" he asked me. I nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. I bent and picked up my luggage.

"It was nice meeting you Toby!" I called over my shoulder, for a short fat man the Mayor could move fast. "See you soon!" Toby yelled back. I waved and ran across the bridge, struggling to keep up with the Mayor. We arrived at a shabby house with an equally shabby barn and coop. "It's not much but it will do." Hamilton said. On the phone he'd said the house was old but still in good shape. You fat little lying… "Thanks." I said with a forced smile. "I'll pay you the five thousand gold when I can." I snatched the key out of his hand and unlocked the door. "Oh no need to rush, do it when you…" I didn't hear his last words for I had slammed the door in his face.

I threw the suitcase on the bed and dust flew into the air. Great, old house, a hundred years of dust needing to be cleaned. I unzipped the bag and an angry sprite flew out of the bag. "It's about time! I nearly died in there!" He squeaked in fury. I shrugged. "Well your ok. Come one we have cleaning and unpacking to do." After a very long time and about seventeen piles of dust swept out, the inside of the house began to look presentable. With a satisfied sigh I grabbed Finn by one little leg. "Time to go meet people." I said. "We have to see the Goddess first!" He protested.

I ignored him and kept dragging him behind me. I learned that the place was called Harmonica town. I had already met Toby and the Mayor, so I would start with… I spotted the clinic. As I came up to the door I glanced at the sign that had a needle insignia plastered on it. I shuddered and stepped inside. The smell of lemon scented cleaning supplies filled my nose. I walked inside to see an elderly woman with a sour expression. Her angry demeanor was emphasized by the tight bun that pulled the skin of her face tight around her eyes.

"You're the new arrival?" She asked. I bowed low in greeting. "My name is Hikari; I'm going around town to meet everyone." The woman walked from behind the counter and examined me over her bird like nose. "That's awfully polite of you. My name is Irene, welcome to Castanet." Irene smiled warmly and I felt relieved. "Are you the doctor?" I asked. Irene's smiled turned to a sad frown. She walked over to the counter and pulled a photo off the counter. She handed it to me. "No. Jin isn't here so be careful not to get seriously injured or ill, I can only do so much."

I nodded and examined the picture. There was a man with long black hair wearing the traditional white coat of a doctor. He was leaning over the desk, writing furiously on something. His bangs concealed part of his face and all I could glimpse was the edge of a silver pair of glasses. "His name is Jin?" I asked Irene without looking up from the photo. "Yes." She replied. I smiled and met her eyes. "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know a short chapter, I'm a busy person! So how did you like it? Please review ;D!<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Feeling Like Home

**Chapter Three: Feeling Like Home**

The little farm that Mayor Hamilton sold me was little more than a patch of dirt. After cleaning my house and introducing myself to the odd residents of Castanet, I made my way back home to further investigate the atrocity that was my new ranch. It turns out the barn is tiny, drafty, and the west wall needs repairs. My coop wasn't much better. When I stepped into the small building my foot fell through the floor. That's right, wood rot. And now for the icing on the cake, the roof was leaking. All in all, I determined this ranch wasn't living creature compatible. None the less the cow than Cain had given me seemed to love the ranch.

She was a small brown calf, just weaned from her mother and walking around with wide eyes at this big new world she has to explore. And since I have a slight obsession with… odd names… you wouldn't believe what I named her. It was not I who picked her; I was actually considering the little black female when Cain showed me my choice of calves. But the brown blob lumbered her way toward me and refused to let me get around her. So here we are, my first animal and her name was, get ready for it, Carrot. Yes you heard me, Carrot.

You should have heard Cain laugh when I blurted the name out, he said that Carrot came from a long line of prize winning cows. He said her earliest predessor had an odd name as well, what was it again? Lime? Lemon? Oh well. Well back to the present. Finn and I were pondering on just how we could improve our predicament as we both glared down at the dry, parched soil of my farming plot. I glanced at the bag of potato seeds in my left hand. We both sighed heavily and I pulled out my old, used hoe. Let the grueling labor begin!

By the time I finished plowing I was already exhausted. As I leaned heavily against the plow I stood and surveyed my work. I have half the field to go. Dang, this farming stuff was harder than it looked. Sighing, I hefted the plow over my shoulder and headed into my crappy house. Finn immediately flew over to my bed and plopped on his small pillow beside my own. "That was exhausting!" he moaned. I set the plow in my toolbox and closed the lid. "And just _who_ was breaking their back while you flew over her shoulder?" I asked sharply. Sadly my words fell on deaf ears for Finn was snoring quite loudly for such a small thing.

With another sigh to add to the day's quota I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. "I am _not_ looking forward to tomorrow." I groaned. And so went the rest of my week. I broke my back plowing, broke my neck leaning over to pull out weeds, and baked in the hot sun as I watered the sprouting potato crop. Until finally, Bo came to me with good news, the mine cart was operational again! Do you even know how much running that saves me?

After I finished tending to Carrot and my crops that morning I headed over to the Garmon Mines to check out the hazardous transportation down the mountain side. I decided to test the cart out on another, less windy, day. As I went past the blacksmith's to check Ramsey's progress of getting the red bell out of his chimney, something caught my eye. Beside the blacksmiths was a Jeweler's. Cobwebs hung from the sign that hung above the doorway but I headed inside. As my eyes adjusted to the onslaught of purple upholstery the poor dears suffered again as I took in the creature lounging on the couch.

It was a woman, with long purple hair cut into a mullet and streaked with all kinds of colors. She seemed to be asleep and I noticed mascara on her closed eyes. She wore a flamboyant puffy sleeved white shirt under a long coat with tufts of fur on the sleeves. Chains from many necklaces were scattered across her chest and her red flares reached equally strange boots. As I stood over the female and examined her, she groaned. Worried, I poked her cheek with one finger. When she didn't stir I lifted one eyelid. "Well morning!" I called. She shot up to fast that her forehead bashed into mine. I fell back against a chair while pressing a hand to my throbbing noggin.

"Who are you?" the woman screeched. I held out my free hand and smiled. "The name is Hikari, I'm new here." I said. The woman grabbed my hand and examined my nails. "Hmm." She said.

She circled me and I became uneasy as she lingered behind me. "Oh my." She said while puckering her pink lips. "What?" I asked. "Your style… or lack of is awful." The woman said. I glared at her. "Well that's a bit too much hair dye, even for a girl." I snapped. The woman placed a hand on her chest as if I shocked her. "Its natural thank you! And you think I'm a girl? Perhaps you should get your eyes checked." She… he said. I stared at the she male in slight confusion. I placed a hand on its chest and marveled at it. "Flat as a sheet of paper!" I gasped. The man grabbed my hand and pulled it off his chest. "Perhaps the reason is I am not a _girl._" He said.

Flushing red with embarrassment I turned to hide my face. "Sorry." I mumbled. "My name is Julius." He said. I turned around to face him again. "Are you the one who owns this jewelry store?" I asked. His eye brows rose high over his red eyes. "Heavens no! I'm merely taking care of it." I swept a critical eye around the dirty room. "I'm not cut out for business! I'm a designer not a boss!" he whined. "Then where is your boss?" I asked. Julius twirled around and sat down heavily on the sofa. "My boss passed away last year." He said.

"Is there someone else who can run the shop?" I asked. Julius raised his head up and scratched his chin. "I guess there is Mira." He said. "The sad lady at the church?" I asked. "That's the one." He replied. Sighing, I turned toward the door. "I'll talk to her." I said. "You will? Marvelous!" he exclaimed. I smiled in amusement and reached for the knob. "You know." He said, somehow suddenly behind me. He was fingering the edge on my blouse. "I think a nice blue would bring out your eyes." He said. I stared hard at the door, blood rushing to my face. "Why thank you." I said sweetly. I stepped back, right on his pretty designer boot. He jumped back with a yelp. "Bye!" I called while slamming the door behind me.

Hopping into the mine cart, I rode down the shaky tracks to arrive at the bottom of the island beside the church steps. I hopped out of the cart and headed toward town. I passed Maya in front of the inn and waved to her. I walked down to the dock to catch Toby reeling in his line. I stood beside him on the dock, forcing myself not to look down at the water. "How's it going?" I asked cheerily. He smiled at me as he threw his line back out. "Not many bites, but it's a nice day." He replied. "How do you like the island so far?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Can't say right now, but I think with a few tweaks it will feel like home in no time?" Toby's grin spread from ear to ear. "That's good to hear." He said.

Suddenly, a horn bellowed in the distance. The sound carried over the water and echoed into the town. Irene came running as fast as her aged legs could carry her. I reached a hand out to steady her when she reached the dock. "Is it… is it Pascal?" she gasped while catching her breath. I squinted at the horizon, seeing the outline of a boat come into focus. Pascal was waving his hand in the air and I waved back. "It's him!" I yelled. Irene placed a hand over her heart. "That means he's coming back." Irene sighed.

As I was about to ask who, I saw a figure appear beside Pascal. It was hard to see him clearly from this distance, but I could make out the tall, lean frame of a man. His long black hair was untied and blew gently in the oceans breeze. "My nephew has come home." Irene cooed. I glanced at her and then back at the boat. "It's Jin." Toby whispered, his ever closed eyes somehow making out the person beside Pascal from so far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Yes I know, short. I wanted to ask you, do you <span>want<span> me to include the whole process of her ringing the bells to make it intersting? Or do you think it will just drag the story on?**

**Please _review_ ;D?**


End file.
